


Grooming

by bballgirl3022



Series: Squirrel Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff, Grooming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has enjoyed Castiel’s friendship, but now he wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This story follows Gathering Nuts and takes place before The Forest Patrol. You don’t need to read those to enjoy this.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness and missbonesx for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Castiel had been gathering with Dean on a weekly basis for a few months now. It was great. The food supply at Sam and Dean’s tree was hardly ever empty thanks to their new friends.

Sam was finally making a move on Gabriel. It was a long time coming. Dean was happy for his brother, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed finding Sam’s furry friend in their tree on random mornings. It might have been the flare of jealousy and longing that started somewhere in his chest and expanded that made him uncomfortable with the situation.

Castiel hadn’t stayed over. The thought saddened Dean. He wanted Castiel in a way that he has never wanted anything before.

Castiel had started out as his very weird friend. They were forced together because Sam was incapable of seeing Gabriel without someone else being in the vicinity. This caused Dean and Castiel to spend hours in either awkward silence or stilted conversation. Then one random day it became unawkward; and this day jolted them into their current friendship.

Spending time with Castiel led Dean to think about things. Things like how Castiel looked, how strange he was, how Dean didn’t like other squirrels getting too close to Castiel, how it would feel to get his paws in Castiel’s fur… anyway. It always led Dean down a dangerous road. A road that he was currently on. One he couldn’t seem to get off of, or maybe didn’t want to.

The truth was he wanted to be on this path. Wanted to continue onward in his relationship with Castiel. Dean wanted more. He wanted to make a claim on the squirrel. Make him Dean’s mate. Wanted to wake up to Castiel and have him around all the time.

Dean was determined to have this. He was going to have Castiel stay over. Sam and Gabriel could go elsewhere.

A loud noise broke Dean’s train of thought. Their gathering companions had arrived; Gabriel in a whirlwind of fur, his paws on Sam within seconds. That squirrel had no shame. Castiel’s entrance was much quieter. He came silently over to Dean’s side, standing close enough to touch, but neither making the move to do so.

Sam and Gabriel’s greeting eventually came to an end. Dean was very thankful. Their overly affectionate greeting caused heat to creep under Dean’s fur and lead his mind to inappropriate thoughts. He was definitely going to need the long run to the berry patch to clear his mind.

*****

Their gathering session was a great success. They had enough food to stock the supplies of both families. They stopped by the Winchester home first. Sam and Dean dumped their stash before Castiel and Gabriel made their attempt to leave.

Castiel hesitated and looked over at Dean. He looked hopeful and crestfallen at the same time. It hurt Dean to know he probably put that look on his friend’s face.

Dean dropped his gaze to his feet. He wouldn’t-couldn’t- look at Castiel as he asked, “Stay?”

The question was quiet. Dean knew that if Castiel wasn’t already hoping for an invitation that he probably wouldn’t have heard the question at all.

There was a sound of movement that Dean knew brought Castiel into his personal bubble.

“Dean?” Castiel’s arm was outstretched, like he wanted to touch Dean, but didn’t know if the touch would be welcome.

“I think we should go.” Thank god for Sam and his intuition.

“Do we have to? I kinda want to see this play out.”

There was an ‘ouch’ which Dean assumed meant Sam had forcefully removed Gabriel from the premise. That effectively left Dean alone with Castiel.

“Dean…” Castiel tried again. Dean shifted awkwardly. “You’re obviously uncomfortable. I don’t have to stay. I want to, but I won’t if you’re not comfortable with the situation.”

Castiel was going to leave-even though he wanted to stay- because it would make Dean feel better.

“No,” Dean said looking up into Castiel’s big wide eyes. “I would like you to stay the night with me.”

Dean could tell Castiel was excited. He was trying to hide it, but he was doing a poor job.

“Are you sure?”

Dean moved closer to Castiel. Close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off his friend. Close enough to run his paws in Castiel’s fur and he did just that.

Castiel emitted a high pitched squeaking noise at the first brush of Dean’s paws in his fur.

It wasn’t the reaction Dean expected. He snatched his paw away as though burned.

His friend made a different noise then. One that Dean was positive sounded disappointed. Dean chanced a look at Castiel, only for his view to be blocked by a wall of fur; Dean assumed it was Castiel’s tail.

“I wish for you to groom me,” his friend said attempting at no-nonsense, but his voice was much to breathy for that.

“Really?” This was what Dean had been waiting for since he started to get to know Castiel. He just never thought he’d actually get this far.

“Yes, please.”

And that was all it took for Dean to get with the program. He buried his paws in the fur of Castiel’s tail and it was wonderful; even better because Castiel was making these tiny whimpering noises that made Dean’s fur feel hot.

He set about grooming Castiel’s tail. It was a daunting task. His tail clearly hadn’t been properly groomed in a long while. There were many tangles and miscellaneous debris. Dean took his time working out all the knots. He didn’t want to hurt Castiel, but that proved impossible.

Castiel was leaning heavily on Dean. His whimpering had taken on a painful undertone. Dean had to stop multiple times to soothe his flustered friend. He petted through the rest of Castiel’s fur; it turned out that all of Castiel’s fur was as sensitive as that of his tail. That excited Dean.

The grooming was slow going, but eventually Castiel’s fur was back to being smooth and tangle free. Dean’s paws ran effortlessly through the fur leaving Castiel in a state of complete bliss.

Dean had no idea grooming would be such an intense experience. Granted the only other person who had groomed Dean in a long time was Sam; and even then Sam wasn’t gentle and usually rushed through the job. Dean was elated at the prospect of being groomed by Castiel.

He flicks his tail in Castiel’s direction and asked, “Will you groom me now?”

“Of course.”

Castiel’s touch was gentle and hesitant. Dean groaned at the sensation and Castiel’s paws stilled.

“Have I hurt you?”

“No. No, please don’t stop.”

“Oh!” That one word was full of surprise and awe.

Castiel went back to work. His paws moved more surely, but just as gentle. The touch was pleasing and Dean leaned into the warmth his companion provided.

Dean felt light and loved. It was a heady mix of feelings and Dean became sleepy as Castiel’s paws worked their magic.

If he could, Dean would have this sensation go on indefinitely. He wanted to keep Castiel forever. He was going to keep Castiel forever. He had claimed his mate and Castiel was obviously on board with the idea or he wouldn’t be reciprocating at that moment.

“Dean,” Castiel said quietly. “You appear to be sleepy. Perhaps you should go to bed.”

“Not unless you come with me.” There he said it.

Dean didn’t give Castiel a chance to respond. He dragged Castiel to his room and curled up in the corner. Castiel just stood shell shocked in the middle of the room.

“Are you coming?” Dean inquired, uncurling his tail in order to make room for Castiel.

Castiel came over and laid a respectable distance away. This was not what Dean had in mind and thus tugged Castiel closer. He wrapped his tail around the other squirrel in effort to provide him with warmth. Castiel apparently deemed this a pleasing position. He snuggled closer to Dean and warpped his tail around the other squirrel.

“My mate,” Dean whispered sleepily into Castiel’s fur.

Castiel ‘hmm’s in what Dean assumed was agreement. He tugged at Dean until they were impossibly close. The warmth they shared lulled the two into a peaceful sleep.

Dean enjoyed the first of what he hoped would be many nights of sleep curled up with his new found mate.


End file.
